Kuroshitsuji Drabbles
by Seijatachi
Summary: Just some random Kuroshitsuji drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Cute Dress

**Cute Dress**

| requested by HeuristicDonut on Wattpad. |

_*demands Ciel x Lizzy with big gruff manly voice*_

* * *

><p>The Earl of Phantomhive could hear Elizabeth squealing at the entrance while he was at his study. Ciel groans, not ready for the headache today.<p>

Lizzy suddenly storms into his study, surprising the boy. She pulls him out of his chair, hugging the life out of him while swinging him around like a small toy. When she releases him, she immediately starts spouting off "cute" things they should be doing together.

Ciel, honestly not in the mood for any of this, decides to try something new in hopes it will throw her off and silence her for a moment (though, he actually doubted it would work).

"Your dress is cute today," he comments. Lizzy stops and stares at him, eyeing him carefully. He tries not to squirm. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his butler, Sebastian, snickering quietly to himself.

_That bastard-_

"So you're saying that my dress is only cute _today_?" Lizzy finally speaks.

"What?" Ciel asks, taken back. "No, uh..."

Lizzy continues, "And that I, myself, am not cute?"

Ciel now realizes how much he screwed himself over with that one sentence. And he couldn't tell how upset his future wife is either. Oh god, he's dead meat.

"No, no! That's not what I meant. I mean, you're always cute-" his face goes bright red. Lizzy grins at this and gives him another swinging hug.

"Aww, thank you so much, Ciel~!"

"Yeah, sure."


	2. So Much Red

**So Much Red**

| requested by LioneI on Wattpad. |

_Grell x Sebastian._

_Even though I ship Sebastian and Ciel. O.o_

* * *

><p>With the young master tucked away in bed, the other servants in their beds, Sebastian Michaelis now had the rest of the night to himself. Most of the time, he would prepare the mansion for the next day, as the other servants like to cause such a ruckus (minus Tanaka). Other times, he would lay in his bed in an attempt to sleep.<p>

Sighing to himself, the butler decides to go to his room and maybe sleep for a bit. It's been a hard day, after all. Some time to himself alone with just his thoughts, not doing anything, would be quite nice. Playing the butler role was hard, but he did enjoy it.

Before he even got half way up the stairs, there was a knock on the door. He waits a moment, silently hoping it was just imagination, though, he knew perfectly well it wasn't. After another knock, he comes back down and opens the door to see an all too familiar reaper clad in a red dress.

"Hello, my darling Sebas~chan," Grell greets with that toothy grin of his. He quickly strikes a pose, "What do you think~?"

The flamboyant shinigami is currently wearing a red dress, one that the deceased Madame Red would wear. His long, red hair has been done up in a simple, but elegant fashion. To be perfectly honest, Grell actually looks quite nice. But Sebastian is in no mood for any of Grell's bullshit.

Immediately, he closes the door and locks it.

"Wha- hey!" Grell exclaims. "You don't just shut the door on a lady's face!"

"Need I remind you that you are no lady, only a pervert?" Sebastian asks in a expressionless tone before walking away upstairs and to his room.

Grell huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, slightly offended at that remark.

_So cruel, my darling Bassy._

Sebastian enters his room and shuts the door quietly behind him. But before he can do anything else, he sees Grell at his bedroom window. Stubborn and annoying as always. Grell has the look of complete determination. What the in world does he think he can obtain by coming over here?

"Please open the window," the red reaper requests.

"I'd rather not."

"But I have something important to tell you."

"Then tell me and then leave," Sebastian replies, irritation in his tone now. This was childish and plain stupid. And he was getting a headache.

Grell shifts slightly, trying to be careful so he doesn't plummet to the ground. The redhead looks at Sebastian and eyes the demon butler. "If you don't open the window, then I'll break it."

The ravenette narrows his eyes at the reaper. After a moment, he walks over to his window and opens it. As soon as Grell told him whatever he had to say, Sebastian would be sure to punch right in the face and send him flying. Then he could finally be alone.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. The shinigami grins in victory before leaning in a little closer. If he can be faster than the demon's fist, he can get a nice little kiss on the lips. Of course, he would prefer a much more passionate kiss than that, but a nice little quick would be fine for now.

"I love you," Grell says and goes in for the kill. Somehow, and just barely, the redhead manages to press his lips onto the demon's pale ones. immediately, the reaper was gone without a trace due to Sebastian's fist.


End file.
